Experimental work accomplished previously with Salvatore Benvenga examined the effect of serum lipoprotein, and other serum transport proteins for thyroid hormones, on the efflux of thyroid hormones from cells. These studies, employing cultured fibroblasts and hepatocytes, suggest that the serum proteins participate passively in this process, and the results are being assembled for publication.